


La Perla

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, College Student Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Gay Fem, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: “Have you ever known…”“Young men who like to wear lingerie?" Tony finished. "Yes.”“And they’re still young men? Not trying to be a girl?”“Absolutely. I always liked the way silk felt sliding over a firm muscular body. It’s decadent. It’ssinful,”Tony said with a smile.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520849
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	La Perla

“Pete?” Tony asked as he opened the door. He got a glimpse before the boy grabbed the cover off his bed and held it in front of him.

“This is  _ my  _ room. You’re supposed to knock!” Peter squeaked. 

“I’m sorry baby. I thought you were in our room, then when you weren’t I came looking for you.”

“You found me, now please leave?”

“All right. Dinner’s ready when you are.” Tony shut the door behind him.

They were at the table before Tony asked. “You wanna tell me about it?”

“Oh god no.”

“I know you tried to cover, but I saw.”

“You won’t understand.”

Tony kept his voice gentle. “Try me. I love you and I understand a lot, okay?”

Peter closed his eyes and sighed. “You’re not going to drop it, are you?”

“If you insist, I will. But I’d rather we talk about it.”

“I’m not trans…”

“I didn’t think you were. I’ve dated trans girls before. I don’t know everything about it, obviously. But you seem to be quite comfortable as a man.”

“I am!” Peter said hotly.

“Okay.”

“And it’s not… a kink. I mean, I guess it could be, but it’s not a sex thing.”

“All right. Question.”

Peter took a deep breath and nodded.

“Could it be? Do you ever…” Tony searched for the right words to keep the discussion non-sexual. “…pleasure yourself doing it?”

“Oh god.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Yes. Sometimes I jerk off.”

“Do you ever imagine yourself with someone else or is this a solo adventure only,” Tony asked. “Either is okay.”

“No one else would understand.”

“If they did?”

“Yeah. Okay. If miracles happen,  _ maybe.” _

“Not that there needs to be one, but… the purpose? The ‘why’?”

“It feels nice. Soft. Silky.  _ Pretty.” _ Peter looked down and pushed his food absentmindedly around on his plate. “Guys can be handsome, but they can’t be  _ pretty,”  _ he said quietly.

“Who says?”

“Everyone.”

“Not me, Pete. I think you’re pretty sometimes. Handsome others. Beautiful always.” Tony smiled softly. “When you come out of the shower and your hair is soft and curly and it frames your face and your skin glows… you’re pretty.”

“I don’t want to be a drag queen.”

“Okay. What I saw you in isn’t drag.”

“People assume.”

“I’m not people, Pete. I’m your lover.”

“Have you ever known…”

“Young men who like to wear lingerie?” Tony finished. “Yes.”

“And they’re still young men? Not trying to be a girl?”

“Absolutely. I always liked the way silk felt sliding over a firm muscular body. It’s decadent. It’s  _ sinful,” _ Tony said with a smile.

“That wasn’t silk. It’s… I don’t know… nylon I guess.”

“You should be in silk. Or satin. And lace.”

Peter smiled. “I like lace.”

“Panties or other things too?”

“There are other things?” Peter asked, his eyes wide.

“Oh, I can show you  _ so many _ other things.”

“Is it a kink for you?” Peter asked, frowning a little.

Tony considered it. “I suppose so. But I like it out of bed too. I like watching a beautiful young man in something pretty.”

Peter’s brow furrowed. “It’s happened before?”

Tony sighed. “Baby, you know I’ve had a lot of other lovers… and less than lovers… before you. I can’t change that. I can only promise you that there’ll be no one  _ after  _ you. You’re  _ it  _ for me, Peter. But yes. One of my former boyfriends used to liked to… be pretty. He wasn’t trans and he wasn’t a drag queen. He wasn’t even what you’d call a crossdresser, not really. While I wasn’t in love with him, it was nice watching him move about my house dressed like that. It only lasted a few months, but I learned a lot,” he said smiling.

“What did you learn?”

“That the stuff you can order off Amazon is crap, baby, for one.”

“Oh my god!” Peter blushed. “You know? Do you check my credit card receipts?”

Tony chuckled. “No Pete. I’d never do that. I just figured you wouldn’t know the proper places online to shop for what you want. And you’d probably never have the nerve to go into a store to buy.”

“I’ve looked in stores, but never…”

“Kinda figured that,” Tony said.

“You don’t mind?” Peter asked, ducking his head.

“Yes I mind. I mind that you’re putting that cheap stuff against your soft beautiful over-sensitive skin. Oh! You mean do I mind if you wear lingerie? No Pete. It’s kinda nice. Especially the way you see yourself in it. A pretty young man in something soft and delicate. I’m kinda craving to touch you through something nice. I love touching you through our silk sheets. It’s… a big fancy word… dichotomy.”

Peter laughed. “That’s not a fancy word. That’s a basic SAT word.”

“All right co-genius. It’s the dichotomy I like. Hard muscles, soft fabric. It’s…”

“Pretty?” Peter provided with a smile.

“Yeah.”

“Can I show you?” Peter asked timidly.

“I’d love it.”

“In my room.”

“Wherever you’re comfortable, Pete.”

Peter took Tony by the hand, dinner forgotten, and led him down the hall, past their bedroom door, to his own room. Which was mostly a study since they’d gotten together, but still had a bed because Tony’s sleeping habits were abysmal and he had a class schedule to keep.

He went through his drawer and laid everything on his bed.

Tony smiled. “Hmm… sensing a theme.”

Peter blushed. 

Tony held up a baby doll in red with gold trim. “My colors. Sure you weren’t imagining yourself with someone?”

Peter looked at Tony. “I was imagining that you were a person who would understand.”

He held the garment up and handed it to Peter. The boy shirked out of his t-shirt and slipped it on.

Tony frowned.

“What?” Peter said suddenly worried. “You don’t like…”

“Baby, you’re beautiful. That isn’t it. It’s not designed for you.” He took the fabric between his fingers and felt it. “That’s gotta feel rough on your skin.”

“The outside is soft when I touch it though. And I just kinda… ignore that I can’t fill out the top.” He still looked a little disappointed that Tony didn’t like what he saw.

“I just want the best for you. I love you. I’m allowed,” Tony said smiling. “It does  _ look  _ soft, but I’m afraid to touch you through it because I know the  _ inside  _ isn’t soft.”

“Oh. I hadn’t thought of that.”

Tony felt everything on Peter’s bed, settling on a soft (on both sides) satin slip without breast cups. “Would it be okay if you put this on?” he asked. 

Peter pushed his pants off and pulled the slip on. “I have stockings…” he said smiling and carefully put on a pair of sheer black stockings, topped with elastic lace.

“Ooh. Black and slinky. I like it.” Tony stood behind Peter and wrapped his arms around his waist. He let his hands slowly wander over Peter’s stomach and chest as he nuzzled into the boy’s neck, putting little kisses there. His hand slipped lower and he raised the hem a little so he could caress Peter’s stocking-clad thigh. “You’re very pretty, Pete.”

“Prettier than your former boyfriend?”

Tony chuckled. “So much baby. One, you’re you. That defaults to prettier. Two, he was a blond and I much prefer brunets. Three, you’re pretty all over. He was kinda… god I’m gonna sound bitchy. He was paper bag pretty.”

“What’s that mean?” Peter asked, scrunching his face and turning his head to look at Tony over his shoulder.

“Pretty if you put a paper bag over his head.”

“Ohmygod Tony!”

“I know, I know. He had a tight ass and a great body, he gave decent head, and I liked the lingerie. I forgave him the face.”

“This is a side of you I’ve never seen!” Peter laughed.

“Yes darling, your lover comes with a side helping of bitchy queen in him.”

Peter couldn’t stop laughing. He broke Tony’s hold and sprawled on the bed, giggling. Tony lay down and laughed along with him. They fell into each other’s arms and Peter kissed Tony. Tony brought the kiss home.

“So…” Tony said, a little breathlessly. “You said that sometimes you…”

“Uh huh,” Peter said on a panting breath. He took Tony’s hand and put it over his satin covered erection. “Could you…” he faltered. He was a lot better than he used to be, but asking for things  _ explicitly _ during sex was still difficult for him.

“Jerk you off through this?” He kissed the blush off Peter’s cheek. “I was hoping you’d ask.” Slowly, he moved his palm over the rise of the boy’s cock. The satin moved slippery between them “Fuck Pete… god… you’re so hard and it’s so soft.”

Peter smiled. “Dichotomy.”

Tony chuckled quietly. “Yeah, baby.” He cupped his hand around Peter’s hard cock, not circling his shaft yet, just applying steady, slow pressure through the satin. He loved the little slip, but he ached to buy Peter some proper lingerie, smooth silk, high quality satin, silk lace, practically everything on that website his old boyfriend showed him… he couldn't remember the name, but he would when his brain could function and not be heading toward being overwhelmed by Peter.

“Tony,” Peter gasped. His hips bucked rhythmically, pressing himself harder into Tony’s hand. “Please…”

“Please what baby? I’ll give you whatever you need.”

“Can you…” He blushed. “The way you hold me… in your arms…”

“I know it’s hard. Tell me baby.”

“In your lap, fucking me. So I can feel…” Peter cast his eyes downard. His hand slid over the slip, caressing his abs. “Feel this between us.”

Tony stood and got undressed. He pushed all the rejected lingerie onto the floor and gently positioned Peter on his back, legs spread. He pulled the slip down until it almost covered the lace tops to Peter’s stockings. He knelt between the boy’s legs. “Hmm… problem with doing it in your room…” he said when he reached under the pillow by the wall.

Peter chuckled. “Mine’s a small bed, not like ours. No extra pillows, I use them all. Top drawer of the nightstand.”

He reached over and found the lube where Peter said it was. “Strawberry?” he said, smiling. “You’re adorable.”

Peter pouted. “There’s watermelon in there if you don’t like strawberry.”

“Baby, you already taste like strawberries. Strawberry is perfect for you.” He slicked his cock as he sat on his haunches. Tony pulled Peter’s legs, bringing him closer until his ass was canted up on his thighs. The boy’s slip rode up and gave him a tantalizing peek at his balls beneath the tent his cock raised in the satin. “That has to be the prettiest sight I’ve ever seen,” Tony muttered. Peter blushed all the way down to his chest.

Peter raised his knees and Tony angled himself to enter him. Once he’d parted the boy, he wiped his hand on a discarded piece of lingerie and  _ touched.  _ His hands slid over every inch of Peter’s body, satin and skin, as he slowly thrust in. When he was seated, his hands wandered lower, stroking Peter’s cock in the satin, his balls out of it. When the boy’s breath was catching and his firm stomach muscles rolling beneath the soft black fabric, Tony reached under him, one arm behind his waist, the other behind his shoulders, and lifted him into his lap. “Like this, pretty boy?”

“Oh Tony,” Peter sighed as he settled his legs around Tony’s thighs. “Yes.” He pressed forward until his chest was against Tony’s chest. Until his cock was trapped between his skin, satin, and Tony’s firm stomach. “Yes Tony yes.” He nuzzled his face into Tony’s neck and circled his arms around his neck and shoulders. “Oh god Tony, please…”

This was one of their favorite positions and Tony knew what Peter was asking for. He started slowly rocking into him. One hand felt his broad shoulders, not satin covered but soft, beautiful, precious pale skin. His other arm circled around Peter’s narrow waist, his hand resting on it, just above his angular hips.  _ That  _ was satin covered and felt… Tony would say decadent, but Peter would say pretty. Tony could work with pretty.

“Sweetheart, you are the prettiest boy I have ever known. You give new definition to the words.”

Peter smiled against Tony’s neck. He gasped when Tony began thrusting harder. “You’re just saying that… because… you love me.”

“I  _ do  _ love you, but baby boy, have you ever known me to lie to you?”

“No Tony. Yes Tony!” Peter’s response changed as they moved just right together and a sharp spike of pleasure shot through him.

Harder was joined with faster as Tony fucked Peter. He moved his face from Tony’s neck and muffled his moans by kissing the man, breaking only for a sharp whimper, or an ‘oh god Tony’ or just Tony’s name, repeated on panting breaths.

“Go ahead, Peter. Come on that pretty slip. I’ll buy you a dozen more. My pretty baby boy.”

“’M not a boy anymore,” he gasped out, looking Tony in the face.

“You’re not?” Tony asked, a little smirk on his lips.

“Okay.” Peter whimpered and pressed their stomachs together harder so his cock could gain friction. “I’m  _ your _ boy.”

“Fuck Pete…” Tony gasped, when Peter ground his hips down. “You’re my boy. And I call you baby because I love you. And you’re… holy shit Peter do that again!” Peter grinned and repeated the motion. “And you’re…” Tony started again when he’d caught his breath. “Pretty.” He thrust up hard and deep, punctuating his words. “Pretty. Baby. Boy. MINE.”

Peter shuddered hard in Tony’s arms and spoiled his black satin slip. 

He fell against Tony’s shoulder. Holding on tightly, riding out the quakes of his orgasm while Tony chased his own. Before long it was Tony who was holding him tightly and moaning his name.

Peter ran his hand through Tony’s hair. “Love you,” he said as he settled from panting to steady breaths.

“Love you too.” They sat together, neither ready to move. “ **La Perla!** ” Tony exclaimed.

“Huh?” Peter sat back and looked at Tony.

“The website! Where Jeremy got his lingerie.”

Peter frowned. “You just came inside me and your first thought was your ex-boyfriend?”

“No. My first thought after ‘I love you’ was… I made you ruin your pretty slip. My second was… I’m gonna buy him a million pretty slips because good god he’s pretty in them. My third was… where the hell do I get them from because he can’t keep putting rough things against his spider-enhanced, super-sensitive, beautiful skin. My fourth thought was the name of the website. Jeremy was just the vehicle to get me to number four.” 

He kissed Peter passionately and smiled when he finally broke it. “I’m gonna open you an account and send you the link. Because baby, you’re gonna  _ love  _ that stuff, and I’m gonna love you in it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This completes my bingo card.  
> Giving me my (modified) blackout. Yay!
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.
> 
> * * *
> 
> All the _very_ carefully cropped pictures are of men in lingerie.


End file.
